Beauty and the Whale
Cast * Belle - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Beast - Bailey (Finding Dory) * Gaston - Jafar (Aladdin) * LeFou - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit; 1977) * Maurice - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Lumiere - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Human Lumiere - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Cogsworth - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Human Cogsworth - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Mrs. Potts - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Human Mrs. Potts - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Chip - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Human Chip - Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) * Human Fifi - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * The Wardrobe - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Sultan the Footstool - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Dog Sultan the Footstool - Donald Duck (Disney) * The Stove - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Philippe - Donkey (Shrek) * Prince Adam - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * The Bimbettes - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!), Young Anna (Frozen), and D.W. Read (Arthur) * Monsieur D'Arque - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Peddler Woman - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Enchantress - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) Scenes * Beauty and the Whale part 1 - Prologue * Beauty and the Whale part 2 - "Isabella" * Beauty and the Whale part 3 - Isabella Meets Jafar * Beauty and the Whale part 4 - Roger's Invention * Beauty and the Whale part 5 - Roger Gets Lost * Beauty and the Whale part 6 - Roger Comes Upon a Castle * Beauty and the Whale part 7 - Jafar Propose to Isabella * Beauty and the Whale part 8 - Isabella Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Whale part 9 - Isabella's New Room * Beauty and the Whale part 10 - "Jafar" * Beauty and the Whale part 11 - Isabella Meets Dory, Nemo, and Sawyer * Beauty and the Whale part 12 - Isabella is Being Difficult * Beauty and the Whale part 13 - Isabella Leaves Her Room/Meeting Larry and Bob * Beauty and the Whale part 14 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Whale part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Isabella Finds the Magic Rose * Beauty and the Whale part 16 - Isabella Runs Off/Bailey Fights the Wolves * Beauty and the Whale part 17 - Jafar Plans a Scheme with Humbert the Huntsman * Beauty and the Whale part 18 - Something Special For Isabella/"Something There" * Beauty and the Whale part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" * Beauty and the Whale part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" * Beauty and the Whale part 21 - Bailey Set Isabella Free * Beauty and the Whale part 22 - Jafar's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" * Beauty and the Whale part 23 - The Castle Under Attack * Beauty and the Whale part 24 - Bailey vs. Jafar * Beauty and the Whale part 25 - Transformation * Beauty and the Whale part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Belle Bailey as the Beast Jafar as Gaston Bilbo Baggins as LeFou Roger Radcliffe as Maurice Larry the Cucumber as Lumiere Miles Callisto as Human Lumiere Bob the Tomato as Cogsworth Hiro Hamada as Human Cogsworth Dory as Mrs. Potts Rapunzel as Human Mrs. Potts Nemo as Chip Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson as Human Chip Petunia Rhubarb as Fifi the Feather Duster Little Red Riding Hood as Human Fifi Sawyer as the Wardrobe Daffy Duck as Sultan the Footstool Donald Duck as Dog Sultan the Footstool Bagheera as the Stove Donkey as Philippe Phineas Flynn as Prince Adam Charity Bazaar, Young Anna, and D.W. Read as the Bimbettes Humbert the Huntsman as Monsieur D'Arque Maleficent as the Peddler Woman Bridgette Oshinomi as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs